Genovia vs Slovia
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: What happens when Mia has a son and he starts to have feelings for a certain enemy kingdom's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Have you ever wanted to be a prince. I haven't but we can't get everything we want. Me, Andrew Johnathon Vontoia, prince of Genovia, has never dated a girl. My mother,Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldi is Queen of Genovia. My parents want me to get married. I think princess have it better off. Princes have to know Politics, History, Economics of their country, langugages. How can I marry someone I barely know. My father is not able to give me advice because of the conflict we are in with the country of Slovia. Slovia has sent many attacks to the mountains of Genovia. The Royal family is suppose to be coming tommorow. That should be fun. What I know of the Royal family is that they are conceited and two faced. They also have a daughter my age,great.

I shall behave like a prince while they are here my father said and to protect the princess. "Why am I watching her?" I asked after my father had said that. "Because of the tension between the two contries." I knew what this ment. Some strange people could try to kill her or her family."What does this princess look like?" I asked a little more intrested.

I decided to look it up so I typed in Slovia's princess. A few pictures were her in a gymnastics outfit ,then colorguard and graduation cap and gown. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders ending at her lower back. Her blue eyes were as a blue as a robins egg. She wore neon green glasses I was half expecting braces. Her teeth were perfectly straight. It also should her high school picture. In high school she had braces and glasses and looked like a nerd.

"So you like her son." Said a voice from the hall way. It was my mom. She looked over at her high school picture and said" That looks similar to mine." I turned the computer off and spun around in the chair knowing she wanted to talk. "So have you learned Italin yet?" mY mother asked. _Crap I_ thought. "Uh no mom." I said remembering Slovia's official language was Italin while ours is French.

"Well it's too late now." She said leaving my room. I picked up my droid and called my best friend Rob. His father is part of the parliment. "Hey what up." I said into the phone. "Nothing much so when's the princess coming?" He asked. "Tommorow." I said dreading their arival. "You know she's hot right."Rob said. " Rob, ew you don't even know her." I said disgusted. "But tommorow I will." "Wait what how will you know her." I asked confused.

"Because my dad's parliment meetings in the castle and your mom said I can hang with you and the princess." Rob said. "Okay, but do you know Italin." I asked. "Duh doesn't every body in the Genovia." He replied. "Okay good you can be the translator since I don't." I said greatful he knew. "She speaks english too." Rob said. I looked up Slovia's language second most common spoken language was English.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own PD  
translations  
**1 Hello King and Queen of Genovia  
2 Darling, what he ment to say is that our countries are at the brink of war and he wants you to remain safe.  
3How is it my sweetie.**

Jennifer's POV  
"Fathe, why are we even going to Genovia." I asked taking my ipod head phones off. "So we can try to negotiate and end this before it turns to war." Father said dark. I put my ipod head phones in and put my head against the wall of the jet. I was woken up by my mother saying "Wake up sweetie." I blinked for a second and got my stuff. Body guards surronded us. My personal body guard is also one of my childhood friends.

He's now a responcible twenty- one year old. "Todd, do we really need this much protection in Genovia." I asked really wanting to know. "Yes, Slovia and Genovia have been rivals forever." Todd said making wish I listened during the history lessons my father gave. We were on the jet still when I saw the castle. It was wow and beautiful and amazing. Todd and I talked and laughed. We were like brother and sister. One thing was I've never dated but Todd said if any guy was to like me Todd would have to approve him.

Andrew's POV  
My mother told me to wear a tux. I put it on and walked down stairs to see Rob in a tux too. "If she's wearing jeans I'm killing her." I said. "Whatever she's pretty." Rob said. The door had opened to reveal two women and one man. The man was a tall, dark haired fellow very distiquished face with a hint of a beard. The older women has honey colored hair and a smiled. The young women I remembered seeing her on the computer.

She was wearing a long traditonal purple detailed dress. Compared to her I looked under dressed. She walked with her parents to mine. "**Bonjour roi et reine de Gênes**" She said in perfect French. My parents returned the gesture but did it in Italian. She looked at me and I said "Hi I'm Andrew." She smiled and said " I'm Jennifer nice to meet you." The parents left us and she sighed and put on her glasses.

"See anything you like in Genovia." Rob said. "Yes one thing." She said smiling. "And it would be." I asked. "Pears." She said laughing a little. A guy walked up to her and said " There trying to flirt you know that right." She nodded and said " Todd,come on I don't need protection in a castle." Todd left her to go with the other guards in a meeting room. "So have you ever been to Slovia." She asked. "Uh no, is it safe there." I asked hearing a lot of stuff happening.

"Yes, why would, you know that is just rude." She said clearly angry with me. "No I didn't mean it like that." I tried defending myself. She looked at me and slammed her hand on a table yelling at me in French. I had no clue what she was saying but aparently Rob knew. "Hey, calm down." Rob said putting his hand on her shoulder. "**Le chéri, ce qu'il ment à dire est que nos pays sont au bord de la guerre et de lui veut que vous restiez sûr**." Rob said. She looked at me not mad but a with a little smile.

I tapped Rob on the shoulder and said " What did you say to her." He told me what he said. I smiled she is pretty and I do want her safe. We were in the main room. Her father walked to the side with my father and mother. He walked to her and said "**Comment est il mon bonbon**." She blushed and mumbled something. Rob chuckled and so did everyone who knew what he said. "So do you have a room or are we going to stay in the main room.

I showed them my room. She pulled out a ipod and hooked it up to my speakers. The song Vanilla Ice by some rapper. Rob started dancing the original dance while she did her own dance moves. I started laughing and joined in with my own dance moves. THe next song was CAn't touch this by M.C Hammer. She looked amazing dancing. Her mother came in saying "If you want you can put your stuff up and change." She stopped dancing and said " Okay, bye but keep my ipod in there I'll be back."

I changed into some jeans and was trying to find a shirt while she came back in. Rob was also shirtless but he has abs. She looked at both of us and said "Oh my I'm so sorry." She shielded her eyes and went over to my speakers. We both put on some shirts and said " We're good now." She uncovered her eyes and turned the music back on. We danced for a while until we fell onto my bed.

The music still played. "My dad loves this song do you want to see him dance to it." She said. I laughed and sat up. We opened my door and turned the song up. Sure enough the guy that is her father was alone in a hallway doing a free style dance. Jen dragged me and Rob over and we danced all together making up moves and trying to outdo eachother. When the song was over Jen's dad regained his demeanor and walked away.


End file.
